The Unity
by Lady Jarine
Summary: I would tell you what it's about but that would ruin it! Please rr. or not. whatever.
1. Ashley's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Ashley's P.O.V.  
  
I stepped out onto the platform and sighed. I was excited, of course. Who wouldn't be? I was going to spend the next seven years of my life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! But it meant that a significant part of my life was over. The part with my friends. I would miss them more than anything else, including my parents. Vicki, Melissa, Mara, and Morgan had become like sisters to me over the summer. Sadly, we had known the next year would bring us apart. The secondary school in our area was, shall I say, a bit wacko. Okay, it was really wacko. I think they might have set a world record for most drug related problems. Each of our parents had decided that we would go to private schools. Sadly, they wanted to send us to separate schools. Plus, they were all boarding schools, so there was no chance of us seeing each other except for Christmas and Summer Holidays. I raised my hand to brush away the tears that had formed in my eyes. 'Great, I'm already homesick, and the train hasn't even left yet. This is going to be a long year,' I thought to myself. With any luck nobody had seen me crying. I heard a small mew from a cage on my trolley. "Sorry, Jassy, I can't let you out here. Maybe you can come out on the train," I told Jasper, my cat, as I walked towards the train. Suddenly, somebody grabbed my shoulder and clamped a hand over my mouth. I froze.  
  
Yea it's short but I only want one P.O.V. per chapter. Please review and tell me if it sucked or not. But I already know it's short and I will try to avoid that in future chapters, so please do not comment on the length.  
  
See ya! 


	2. Vicki's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So :P Chapter 2  
  
Vicki's P.O.V.  
  
I was extremely shocked when I saw Ashley. I mean, she told me she was going to some private school in Alberta! However, I guess I kinda lied to everyone, too. Oh well. Not my fault they believed me. My parents had told me all about their days at Hogwarts, so I had already been excited. Now I was even more excited than I was two minutes ago, before I saw my friend. This year would be so much fun. Just then, I got a great idea that Ashley would hate me for. So, of course, I did it. I snuck up behind her, stood there for a second, then grabbed her shoulder and put my hand over her mouth. I waited a few seconds, then cracked up. "Sucker!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.  
"That was so not funny Vicki. Wait a second... VICKI?!" Ashley gasped. "One: yes it was, you should have seen your face, it was hilarious, and two: yes I am Vicki, however did you guess?" I laughed, rolling my eyes. Ashley glared at me. "We should get on the train, it's gonna leave soon," I said, hurriedly changing the subject to avoid another death glare. A mad Ashley was one of the few things that scared me. She grinned, sensing my tactic, and started towards the train. I followed. We found an empty compartment and sat down. We had only been talking for about fifteen minutes when two people walked in. A very petite girl with blonde hair was standing next to a taller girl with long curly black hair with red streaks. "Well, well, well, what were the odds of that?" I said, grinning. "OH MY GOSH! MELISSA AND MORGAN?! Oh my gosh, somebody pinch me! OOOOWWWWWWWW!! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LITERALLY VICKI!" I smiled innocently. Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
OK, that's all for today folks! Told ya it would be longer (at least I think this is longer...)! I will write an even longer chapter on tomorrow or probably Friday but I have a big history project so bye for now! 


	3. Mara's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the right to tell Lysera (or le poule mauvais) that Melissa reviewed me under my name when she came over (thus the Hufflepuff comment).  
Chapter 3 Mara's P.O.V.  
  
I walked down the length of the train, looking for an empty compartment. Everywhere was full! I finally came to the last compartment. I was about to open the door when I heard somebody yell. I backed up and went to recheck that this was the only free compartment.  
  
At the front of the train, I saw another girl about my age that was looking for a seat. She was about the same height as me, but she had very long straight blonde hair, quite a contrast to my short, curly, black hair.  
"Hi, I'm Mara Lane. Who are you?"  
"I'm Jade Reese. This is my first year at Hogwarts, you?" Jade asked.  
"Same here. Lets go see if there's a free compartment." We went back through the train and ended back up at the last compartment. Again. Jade knocked on the door, but obviously they didn't hear. I leaned over and opened the door.  
The last thing I expected was to be completely attacked by my friends who I did not even expect to be at Hogwarts. Funny though, that's just what happened. Within three seconds, Ashley, Melissa, Vicki, and Morgan surrounded me. "Back up a little, I do need to breathe!" I said, laughing. This was definitely an unexpected surprise!  
Jade was standing in the corner, looking a bit unsure. I went over to her.  
"Guys, this is Jade Reese. We just met a few minutes ago when we were looking for seats. Jade, these are my friends, who neglected to mention to me that they were coming to Hogwarts. The girl with the longish brown hair is Ashley Charlise, the one with the blonde hair is Melissa Abreille, the girl next to her with the black hair with red streaks is Morgan Layah, and the girl with the black hair is Vicki Sakura," I said.  
"You can remember Vicki easily 'cuz she looks like an evil chicken," Ashley added in. I rolled my eyes. The evil chicken thing was getting way old, but Ashley never got tired of it. Jade just laughed.  
"Wow, somebody else likes the evil chicken joke. Ashley must have died and gone to heaven," Melissa said, sarcastically. Ashley hit her playfully on the arm.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( After three hours of talking, I found out that only Vicki and I were purebloods, Jade and Melissa were half and half, and Morgan and Ashley were both muggleborn. It was amusing how completely in the dark Morgan and Ashley were about the Wizarding world.  
  
############  
An hour later, we arrived at the school. After we gaped at the school and went across the lake with Hagrid, we were all put into a chamber, where we nervously awaited the sorting.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ok, that was my chappie! I finished my history! FINALLY! Now I can finally get a good night sleep so I won't totally flip out over small things the next day ::grin:: ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL!! WOOHOO!! At this point I don't care what I get on my project cuz its over and school is almost over. YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!! I mean... awww... ::grin:: I seem to be doing a lot of grinning. Oh well, evil chicken, if u don't review me, I will throw a marshmallow at you. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!! 


End file.
